Unexpected Happenings
by BelievingIsSeeing23
Summary: Ginny's been having some pretty weird dreams lately that she doesnt know the meaning of. Will a freak fire in the common room, help her find the answers? And what happens when she's forced to live with people who hate her? Will someone unexpected help?
1. Chapter 1

_ Running. Her feet beat against the floor in a rhythmic pattern. Thump! Thump! Thump! Her heart raced even faster, whether by adrenaline or fear she wasn't sure. She feared it would jump out of her chest if it beat any harder. Thump! Thump! Thump! But that wasn't something to be worried about at a time like this. The shadows danced with mayhem. A thousand eyes looked on yet not one could be seem. Shadows watched yet when you looked only plain, solid walls looked back. The paintings on the wall actually did watch though. But they did not look on in contempt. They did not look on in mocking. Not like the shadows. No they simply looked on in curiosity. Why was this strange young woman running down pitch-black hallways? It didn't even look like she was watching were she was going. She was just running. And that was true. The girl didn't know where she was going. But she wasn't just simply running. She had to get there. Where there was she wasn't sure but it seemed like her feet knew the way even if her mind was still clueless. Her feet no longer listened to her mind. Now they took orders directly from the heart fore even if her mind was in the dark her heart was wide open. In her heart she sensed him. She knew she was getting close. She could feel him. Feel his pain as who ever held him inflicted their latest torture. _

_ "No!" she screamed into the darkness. Her heart was breaking and her mind was now ripping apart at the seams as she felt the same pain he did. Him, her love, was dying and she couldn't stop it. The pain was too much. As it grew the girl sank to her knees, clutching her head as it exploded in burst after burst of pain. _

_ The paintings watched on in concern and worry. Why did the strange running girl suddenly scream? Their was no attack around so why was she in pain. What was happening? _

_ The shadows reacted differently. They laughed. Whispering winds of soft, cryptic laughter was over the girl. Even through her pain she could hear it, hear it mocking her. She couldn't let them win. Then suddenly she knew. This pain wasn't real. Not to her. It was very real to him, to her it was just a memory, his mind. _

_ Pushing back into her own mind she slowly began to rise. As soon as she was steady on her feet, her legs took off again. They ran for what seemed like forever. Thump! Thump! Thump! Down hallways. Thump! Hidden, and abandoned at this hour. Thump! Unfamiliar to her. Thump! Suddenly an eerie silence entered the hallway. She had stopped running. Right in front of a strange door. It was tall, solid and pitch black. It screamed run back. But she couldn't. He was behind that door. She knew he was behind that door. Summing all the courage she was supposed to be famous for, she reached out slowly and carefully, completely aware of her surroundings. Just as she was about to touch the shiny, brass knob a voice broke her concentration, causing her to jump back. It came from nowhere. It whispered to her. _

_ "Ginny. Ginny" So the shadows wanted to scare her. Well she wouldn't let them. Again she reached forward but a mysterious force shook her. The voices spoke again, this time screaming in urgency. _

_ "Ginny! Ginny! Its ok!"_

"_No!" She screamed for the second time. "Let me go! No!" _

_ She had to save him. Didn't the voices get this. The pain was coming back again so she knew he would be feeling much worse. She had to help him, keep the pain away. But this damn voice wouldn't let her. _

_ As she struggled against her hidden bonds the voice became much more urgent. _

"_Ginny! It's me! Come back! Ginny!" _

_ Suddenly the whole earth shook and she was enveloped in darkness. _

Ginny bolted forward, dragged from her dream. That's all it was, a dream. More like a nightmare. But it was so real. Slowly, Ginny's disoriented mind became aware of her surroundings. It was dark. She felt a cool wetness on her cheeks. Touching a shaky hand to her face she realized with a start that she was crying. She closed her eyes to the darkness, willing her self to calm down. This time when she opened her eyes, her body still shaking slightly, her vision was flooded with light. Looking around she saw that she was the center of attention. All five girls that she shared a dorm with were gathered around her bed, all in their pajamas with looks of concern on their faces. It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Ginny are you okay?" Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper, as if she was afraid to scare Ginny, but the concern and worry she was feeling was genuine and heard.

Ginny didn't know what to tell her. Was she okay? Physically yes. Mentally she was shaken and, if she was being honest with herself, frightened out of her mind. She didn't know what the dream was about. Who was she running to? Where was she running? What was happening behind that door? There were so many questions but for now they had to be left unanswered. Right now she had to deal with the now. And the now included 5 girls who all looked on with concerned expressions. If the situation was different Ginny might take a moment to smile that she had so many people care about her but right now all she was thinking about was that dream.

_First things first, _thought Ginny_, I have talk to Hermione._

While she was lost in thought Hermione had repeated her question. This time Ginny answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." There! That should be enough to appease them. To allow them to store away those concerned expressions for another time. And it really was enough, four of the girls gave her light smiles and padded off to their separate beds. But one of those girls didn't find the answer satisfactory.

Hermione gave her the same light smile as the other girls, but instead of going back to bed she sat on the edge of Ginny's bed. Her simple white cotton night gown, made for practicality not fashion, hugged her close as she sat. Her bushy brown curls hung down her back. Her face showed a look of worry but her eyes still spoke of the sleep she was enjoying moments before.

"Ginny, that wasn't just any dream. You were thrashing around in your sleep and practically screaming. Do you want to talk about it? Maybe I can help?" Normally Ginny would spill her guts to Hermione. She was one of her best friends. She was there through all the other drama in Ginny's life. But for some reason, something in the back of her mind told her to keep the detail of her dream to herself. And Ginny trusted her mind, or gut, whichever you want to call it.

"Listen, Hermione, really it was just a dream. I…I…" Luckily Ginny was saved from lying to her friend when suddenly she became aware of a peculiar smell in the air. Where had she smelled that before? Searching her mind she found the answer, the World Cup! How could she forget it was the same smell she smell right before Death Eaters burned down the spectateurs camp. Wait a second. Burned down the spectateurs camp? That could only mean one thing… Fire!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Chapter II **

**Failure**

Ginny's expression must have changed because Hermione asked what was wrong again. Instead of giving an explanation Ginny pushed her way passed Hermione and ran to the door that lead to the common room. Feeling the door with the back of her hand and deeming it fine to open, Ginny opened the door and sure enough there, making its was up the stairwell, was a thick cloud of smoke. Ginny froze. Looking back, she saw that Hermione had frozen as well, whether from shock or fear was unknown. This was bad. There was supposed to be enough charms to protect them from this. Something, or someone had broken through the spells to set this fire. Whoever it was could still be in the tower.

With an expression of pure panic Ginny ran over to the nearest sleeping girl, shaking her violently from sleep. When the girl looked with, still groggy with sleep, Ginny half yelled, half whispered with a voice hoarse from fear "Fire! Come on! There's a fire in the common room!"

After that everything seemed to happen at once. Both Ginny and the girl she had just woken up ran to wake up the other girls, with whom they shared a dormitory, waking them up the same way Ginny did the first. Hermione managed to wake up from her frozen state and assessed the damage with critical eyes.

As everyone woke they congregated to the middle of the room. That's where they stood now. Five girls standing the middle of the room, a visage of fear, staring at each other wondering what to do, while on lone girl stood by the open door to the stairwell and just stared down into the smoky abyss that is, or what is left of, their common room. Then suddenly, with warning, she pulled what looked like your average stick, to your everyday muggle, out of the sleeve of her sensible cotton nightgown. The five girls in the middle of the room heard only a slight murmur in a calm voice and then the smoke began to slowly dissipate into thin air. It was like magic!

* * *

Ginny smacked her forehead. _Of course! Why didn't I think of that? There were simple spells to put fires out._

Her teachers would be ashamed of her. They spent so much time teaching her what to do when something bad happened and the first time something bad did happen, what did she do? She panicked, that's what she did.

_In my defense, all the other girls, well besides Hermione, panicked to. And I seem to recall correctly Hermione was frozen with fear for a couple minutes there too._ She tried to defend herself. Even though she knew they were just excuses they were making her feel slightly better about being a failure.

Because in actuality that's what she was, a failure. Ginny knew it, even though she only admitted it to herself on these very rare occasions. She was never good enough for her family. Bill was head boy. Bill works at Gringotts. Charlie was captain of his house team. Charlie now works with dragons in Romania. Percy, well Percy may not be loved by the family at the moment because of his devotion to the Ministry of Magic, but at one point her was the golden boy of the family. Just another perfect son to follow in the older two's footsteps.

And then there was Fred and George, the twins. They weren't golden boy, far from it, but they were perfect in their own way. They were what you would call the family jokesters. They kept the family happy and laughing. And even though they quit school they still didn't turn out too bad. They now single handedly owned and ran their own joke shop that was successfully thriving in Diagon Ally.

Ginny thought she had finally equaled out with Ron. He was never anything to special growing up. He was average just like her. That was until he left for school. After that he was somewhat of a superstar. He was the golden boy's, no the golden boy of all golden boys, partner in crime. He was Harry Potters sidekick. Her parents couldn't be happier that he made something of his life. He was now well known and his grades weren't that bad either, thanks to Hermione. He was the family's new golden boy now that the others had left.

And where did that leave Ginny. She was no ones golden boy, for more than the obvious fact that she wasn't a boy. Thank god for that. The only novelty she had going for her was the fact that she was a girl. Her family's only girl to be exact. The only girl in a long line of Weasley men. That fact and that fact alone was the only thing she had going for her that would make her noticed in her great big family of perfect men. Other than that she was just average. Her grades were good but Percy's were better. Her spell casting was fantastic but no where near Bill or Charlie's. She wasn't well known like Ron. She was certainly mischievous but since she never got caught she wasn't known like Fred and George. Not that she minded not getting caught.

So all in all that's what Ginny was, average. Not even her looks were spectacular. She had the same red hair that everyone in her family had. She had boring brown eyes. Even her clear skin was tarnished by a dust of freckles across her nose and under her eyes.

That was Ginny. Known to every one as someone's younger sister. Even her friends didn't really know her. Most knew her as Ron's younger sister. That's all she was, was a sister. Never a girlfriend or a best friend. She couldn't even seem to measure up in her parents' eyes. No matter what she did she could never measure up to her golden boy brothers. People might not tell her what they were thinking but Ginny knew and she agreed with them.

She was a failure, plain and simple.

**Short and sweet. I hoped you guys liked it. I'm still waiting on those reviews *hint,hint* Compliments or criticism, its all welcome. Oh and by the way I apologize now for my spelling. I know its horrible. Feel free to correct it. :) **

**With love to all my fanifiction peoples. Til next time, Essie 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Damage has been done, and the verdict is….Missing!**

As the cloud of smoke vanished away, Ginny was sickened by what she saw as the girls walked down the stairwell that lead to the common room. The closer they got to the bottom of the stairs the more charred everything became. When they finally reached the landing Ginny covered her mouth to suppress a gasp. Everything was in ruins. The couch was practically dust. The curtains were tattered and blackened. The carpet was almost gone completely. The wizards chess board that used to sit in the corner must have provided ample kindle for the flame because it was gone and in its place was a pitch black spot. Almost everything in the room was blackened. It looked of despair. If you mix that with the arid smell of settling smoke, and the crisp smell of oxygen fighting its way back into the room and the room had a downright eerie fell that made Ginny shiver as she thought of it.

As the shell-shocked girls stood among the wreckage, they were soon joined by male company. The boys had heard the commotion and they emerged from their dorm with gaping mouths as they too saw the damage.

Ron immediately rushed to Hermione while Harry approached Ginny. Ron immediately began to console Hermione as though she was hysterical. Which she, of course, was not. But that is beside the point. And Hermione was humoring him because she enjoyed the sudden burst of attention from Ginny's older brother.

Meanwhile Harry had put an arm around Ginny. He didn't try to console her, but merely shot her a look questions her status. Ginny shot him a look that said she was ok. He gave a slight nod and just went back to surveying the room. Together the two stood there and looked.

Eventually they were joined by all of their housemates. Each and every one just stood there. Hushed, urgent whispers could be heard about what they should do but no one could move. None of them could understand what and how this had happened.

Not only had this mysterious event happened but it had happened in the common room. A room that was sacred. Not just in their house but in all houses. Only a house member was allowed in a common room. It was a private sanctum. The fact that it had been penetrated by this disaster that should have been prevented was a tad bit unnerving. And the fact that nothing had prevented it, well quite frankly, that scared even the bravest of Gryffendors.

As time passed people began to mill about. A couple first years were sent to get a teacher while the seventh years watched over everyone. As the shock wore off, people began to move about trying to salvage what they could. Ginny, herself, was one of those people. But she only had one thing on her mind to find.

In her first year at Hogwarts, when she was trying desperately to outrun the influence of Tom Riddle, Ginny had been haunting the common room late one night. She had no specific purpose except to avoid sleeping. It was on this night that Ginny found a secret hiding place in a disguised part of wall. It was here that she locked away something that she kept very near and dear to her yet she knew she shouldn't have. Ginny had not sought it out since that night. In the light of recent developments, Ginny made her way to the hiding place. She could remember exactly where it was after all these years. She didn't even care that there were people about who would see her open the hiding place. She would find a new hiding place once all of this was over. Right now all she wanted to do was make sure it was still there. It was…

Ah ha! Ginny got the hiding place open only to reveal empty space. Where was it? Nobody could have taken it? Or could they? Ginny looked around at her fellow classmates. None of them would take something that didn't belong to them, right? They were all gryffendors. Honest, follow the rules Gryffendors.

Ginny's inner pondering was cut off by a scream. It wasn't just any scream. It was a blood curdling scream that made Ginny's toes curl and make her wish her mother was here. It was a scream that went down to the bone. And it came from the far corner of the room where Lavender Brown stood over….

**Its a little short but I had writers block. Im gonna try to work on it some more now that im on spring break. Review Please. 3Essie**


End file.
